


A Harvest Festival Trick & Treat

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [37]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fire Emblem Harvest Festival, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Kiran and Ranulf attend the Askran Harvest Festival to gain as much candy of they can, but have they met their match when they enter Anne's Haunted House?
Relationships: Lay | Ranulf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545





	A Harvest Festival Trick & Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fun festive story that has nothing to do with what's currently happening in the main story!   
> Happy Halloween Everyone! 🎃🍬👻

“I AM THE QUEEN OF THE HARVEST FESTIVAL!” Kiran stood triumphantly, a carved gourd pail, full of candy raised above her head. “There is no booth at the festival that can scare me out of my candy!”

“You still have the spooky Haunted House!” Ranulf pointed at a makeshift tent. A familiar redhead in black robes standing by a sign that read “ _ENTER, If You Dare!_ ” Beckoning fairgoers to join her for a tour.

“THAT?!” Kiran, snubbed her nose up. “The only thing scary about that is the admission fee!”

“Well it’s the last stop on the map.” He folded the parchment pamphlet and shoved it in his pillowcase, budging with goods. “If we want anymore candy then we’re going to have to go.”

“Fine, I guess sometimes you have to put up with the tricks to get the treats!” Kiran snickered and lead the way, stopping to give Anna two festival tickets to get in the attraction.

“You won’t regret this!” Anna beamed, pulling back the curtain to the tent. “NO WAIT! You _WILL_ regret this!” She called out behind them, trying to save face.

Kiran and Ranulf moved room to room, collecting candy from each station. Cheap and uninspired scenes of horror and mayhem set up to scare those who entered. “Your bedroom is scarier than this place!” Kiran chuckled, to only receive a ‘bonk’ on the head as Ranulf’s response.

“Here’s the last one.” Ranulf pointed at a room at the end of the tent with vapors floating from the doorway and an odd smell wafting towards them. Above hung a piece of driftwood with the phrase _‘The Ghoulmet: Kitchen of Spicemaers’_ on it. “I didn’t know you got a second job!” he teased.

“Shut up!” Kiran laughed, entering the room. “There’s no way my cooking is this bad!” She walked over to a long table with boxes set up behind a black curtain.

“Guess what delicious monster delight is in the mystery box and win your next piece of candy!” Peri cried out, wiping red stained hands on her butcher’s outfit.

“Oh, this is going to be easy. It’s always the same thing!” Kiran rolled her eyes, sticking her hand behind the curtain and into the first box. “Peeled grapes as eyeballs. Oldest trick in the book.” She shrugged, and moved to the next box. “Cold spaghetti for guts. Slivered almonds as fingernails. Licorice for rattails!”

“I think I will pass on that one.” Ranulf scrunched up his nose, gripping his pillowcase harder.

“Scaredy cat!” Kiran smirked, sticking her hand behind the curtain to touch the last mystery item. She gasped, almost pulling her hand back when her fingers slid into something unfamiliar. It was cold, and thick, with a bit of give. The matter wrapped around her fingers, hugging them gently. A shiver ran up Kiran’s spine and she felt the item move and sigh under her touch. An explosion of fear rippling through her body. “What the Hel?!” She cried, pulling her arm out from behind the curtain, turning a pale and running for the exit.

“I HOPE YOU HAD FUN!” Anna yelled out, watching the two patrons run from the tent with their tails between their legs. “I mean! You _didn’t_ have fun!” She giggled. “Oh hey Thrasir! Are you okay? You look a bit shaken up! How’s the mystery box kitchen going? It must be pretty good if it got our Kiran to run away!”

Thrasir looked down, paler than normal, and touched her stomach. “I was just standing there…”

End.


End file.
